Rise From the Wreckage
by KitKat10361
Summary: In the event of the plane crash, Mark and Lexie didn't die. However, they were both in a coma. Mark awakens from his to find that he's going to be fine and so is Lexie but her body is going to take a while to heal and there is also some surprising information…Lexie is pregnant. Follow this story to find out how that came to be and what comes of their now chaotic life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Before the Wreckage

LexiePOV-5 weeks before the plane crash

 _How could I let myself do this? Where is my self-worth? What even lead to this?_

Sitting up in the bed, entangled in the sheets that were all too familiar, I retraced what had happened just a few short hours ago. I remembered that I had been on Mark's service and that I was having a bad day because just being near him was hard enough. Being on his service wasn't usually too bad because I could easily distract myself doing the things that interns do, running to get coffee or doing sutures or charts. Today however, he had an eight hour surgery that he wanted all the interns to see. Eight hours standing in the same room as him, hearing his voice and looking at him…..how could someone not be in love with him? So after that I was on the verge of a breakdown, I needed to drink.

A few of us went over to Joe's and we all got shots. Then more shots. The later we stayed, the drunker I got. It was all starting to come back to me now…

Everyone had went home after having their fill of drinks but I just couldn't bring myself to go to Meredith's because I couldn't let her see me like this. So instead I did what every angry, hurt and drunk person shouldn't do, but usually does. I went to my ex's house. I walked across the street to Marks. It was all coming back to me now…..

" _Mark! Mark open the door!"_ I banged and banged on the door of Mark's apartment, so hard and so long that even through my drunkenness I could feel my hand starting to throb. _"Mark open the damn door I know you can hear me."_ I don't know how long it was before he actually came to the door, all I know is that he finally did. When he opened the door I could see the sleep in his eyes and realized I must have woken him up.

" _Lexie? What the hell are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is? Is something wrong? Are you drunk?"_ I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't focus on any of the words that were coming out because I was focusing on his lips that I had kissed so many times. How did we get to this? He had another girlfriend and was probably pretty happy and here I was drunk and probably ruining his night.

" _Hey Mark….yeah I seem to be a little intoxicated. I'm really sorry. I don't even know why I'm here."_ I finally was able to stutter out some words. He just looked at me confused and I realized that this was the longest conversation we'd had in a while. I missed him so much and I couldn't help but to just stare at his face. He had a really nice face, and those lips….before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his and I was pushing him inside the apartment. I didn't even care whether or not his girlfriend was there or not. Maybe she would be there and someone would smack some sense into me because Mark didn't seem to be doing anything implying that he didn't want this. So it happened….I slept with Mark.

Now that I had recalled every trashy detail of what happened I felt the worst headache coming on. The enormous headache and the fact that it was 6:00 in the morning made it pretty hard to find my clothes. It was dark and so trying to move around without making any noise was nearly impossible but I managed to find my clothes and was almost out the door when from the other room I heard Mark yell my name. I couldn't stop, I couldn't turn back, I wasn't ready to face him and what I thought I had made him do. Instead I grabbed what I had left to put on and ran out the door not looking back at the man chasing after me.

 **One week before the crash**

I stood in the bathroom holding test results labeled Jane Doe in one hand and a handful of home pregnancy tests in the other trying to wipe the tears with my arms before they fell onto my scrubs.

 _How could this be happening? What am I going to do? What is going to happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Avoiding the Truth

LexiePOV

There probably wasn't enough foundation in the world to cover up my puffy cheeks and the redness around my eyes. I had been crying for about three days now. I had recently found out that I was pregnant. This wasn't my plan. This was actually the very reason that Mark and I were having problems before we broke up. He had a daughter already but after she left I thought that we would be okay until the dropped the bomb that Callie was carrying his child. It was all too much for me to handle. I was only a resident and I was a long way off from wanting to start a family and be a mother. I mean just months before I was practicing sutures on myself and living in an apartment filled with stolen items from the hospital. I was in no way ready to have the kind of life that Mark was about to be involved in, and yet here I am; pregnant with Mark's baby.

I've haven't been asked if I was okay so much since the day my mother died. My mother….just the person I needed to talk to and yet the only person that I couldn't talk to. I needed her to crawl in my bed and hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. The fact that I wouldn't have my mother at all to share this experience with was even more heartbreaking and made the tears poor from my already red and puffy eyes even more. I guess I could talk to Meredith but she would tell me to do the one thing I didn't think I was ready to do yet and that was telling Mark.

" _Grey? Lexie? Hey Lexie!"_ Meredith shouted. I hadn't even realized that she was talking to me. Then again I'd been spacing out more than usual.

" _Yeah?"_ I replied.

" _Are you all packed to head out in a few days? I know that it is still a few days away but we need to be ready so we aren't late."_ Meredith said, reminding me that in a few days we had to get on a plane and travel to separate twins.

" _Yeah I'm all set. Been packed since last week."_ I told her, even though my bag was still sitting in the closet of my bedroom. I haven't really had my mind on traveling to do this surgery. My mind had been on my own baby that was currently taking up residency in my stomach. That sounded bad. And selfish. I know.

" _Are you okay? You've been a little bit weepy and spacey the past few days and I just wanted to make sure that you're in the right frame of mind before we go off and operate on children."_ Meredith said. She was trying to be a good sister and she'd actually been getting a lot better at being sisterly and acting like we were related.

" _I'll be fine. I'm actually going to go and try to grab something to eat before I go into surgery."_ I told her while I hurriedly ran in the other direction. I was just about to stop running when I ran into Alex and tripped making me drop everything in my arms and also made the remaining pregnancy test in my pocket fall out. Why had I forgotten to take that out?

" _Hey watch where you're going and slow down."_ He said and turned to walk away when he saw the test lying on the floor. He looked around and grabbed it off the floor before anyone else had the chance to come across it.

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you….can I have that back?"_ I asked him pointing to the test the he was staring down at. He looked at it and then looked at me and then looked back at the test.

" _Is this yours?"_ he asked. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

" _I could lie to you and tell you that it isn't but I haven't told anyone and I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret and keep my sanity….yes it's mine and I would appreciate if you didn't go and tell anyone because im still processing this myself. So please give it back and don't tell anyone."_ I pleaded. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted. It was still a secret but I had someone to talk about it with even it was Alex.

" _I'll keep your secret but I think you need to talk to someone, even if its me. Stuff like this can be emotionally traumatizing and can make you go crazy. So I'll be around if you need to talk."_ He said. I was actually surprised. Alex Karev wasn't the mean and uncaring person that everyone, including me, made him out to be. Maybe I could get through this. I finished picking up the things I had dropped and turned around to have Mark staring at me with a blank face and walking towards me.

 **Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


End file.
